Sacrifice
by Miss Gendai Speaker
Summary: Does Sasuke really love Sakura? What if Sakura, trying to save Sasuke from the darkness, kills herself?  UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

"What can we do for you to return then?" Naruto asked him. It was their last chance. Then he thought: "It's now or never."

"Bring my mom, my dad and my brother. Maybe then I'll stop thinking in revenge." Sasuke answered bitterly.

"Is that the only thing you need? Is that all? ...Fine then..."Sakura said with determination. Kakashi feared that his student was thinking about a certain technique.

"Sakura, don't tell me that you're thinking on-"

"If this answers to your question Kakashi-sensei, then it's true. I'll do that jutsu." she said, reading her sensei's mind.

"But that means that-"

"I don't really care about the consequences." she said very clear.

"What the hell is she planning to do now?" Sasuke thought.

"That girl is really stupid." Madara thought.

"Forbidden Art: Resurrection Jutsu!"

"That means-"

"Suicide." Madara mumbled, completing Sasuke's phrase.

A big white box appeared from the ground.

"Forbidden Art: Double Resurrection Jutsu!" she said again.

Two more boxes appeared.

"Kai! (Release)"

Just when she finished the jutsu, she fainted. She died.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Sakura!"

The tree bodies got out of their coffins.

"Sasuke-chan?" Sasuke's mother, Mikoto Uchiha asked.

"Sasuke?"said Fugaku Uchiha, Sasuke's dad.

"Sasuke..." finally said Itachi.

Sasuke was really shocked. He couldn't understand what was going on. He thought that everything was a genjutsu, a simple illusion.

"What was she planning to do?" he thought as he saw Sakura's lifeless body on the ground.

"Sasuke-chan, we're so sorry..." Mikoto said hugging Sasuke.

"Mom...What happened? What are you doing here?"

Sasuke was still confused. He still didn't know what was going on.

"We're alive again." Fugaku said. And that was enought for him. His teammate had died just for him to stop thinking in revenge.

"That girl...she sacrificed herself, right?" Itachi asked Sasuke.

"Yeah...it looks like it..." Sasuke muttered.

"Are you coming back now?" Naruto shouted with tears in his eyes. "She loved you and preferred your life than her own."

Flashback

-"Sasuke-kun, I'd do anything for you, so please, stay here with me!" Sakura begged, with tears in her eyes.

End of Flashback

"I always thought that she was only saying nonsense things." Sasuke said to himself.

Mikoto began to cry: "I can't believe that girl sacrificed herself to bring us back to life..."

"Mom..." Itachi approached her and hugged her tight. "Sasuke, who's her?"

"My ex teammate: Sakura Haruno." Because of the tone of voice, Itachi could tell that his little brother was feeling guilty.

"Is that all you wanted now that she's dead! If you don't return, I will definitely kill you; because that was her last wish and that's the only thing I can do for her." Naruto shouted really mad at Sasuke.

"What happened, Sasuke?" Fugaku asked Sasuke calmly.

"And now you care? After all the things I did for at least trying to get your attention? Why now? Itachi is your favorite, isn't he? Why don't you ask him then?" Sasuke replied mad.

"Sasuke..." Fugaku began, but Fugaku interrupted him first.

"Do you wanna know? DO YOU WANNA KNOW? Have you got an idea of how much I suffered when I was about to have a happy life? Everything got ruined. That's when my bad luck started.

She was the only one that could understand me. She was the only one that helped out. She was the only one who took care of me. She was the only one that truly loved me. She was the only one that cold open my eyes...and now she's not here..." he said, muttering the last few words.

"He loved her..." Mikoto thought.

"I loved her but I was afraid she would just be with me just because I was an Uchiha and not because of the person I was. She was the only one I loved the most...and she sacrificed herself because she loved me, and according to her, my life was even more important than hers."

Then, it happened. Little tears began to fall down through his cheeks.

"That means you're coming back, right?" Naruto said.

"That's the only thing I can do for her now that she's no longer here with me anymore..."

2 months later...

"Dad, I'll do it. It's my fault Sasuke was suffering. That's the only thing I can do for him now..." Itachi told his dad. He just couldn't stand the fact that his little brother was acting that way.

"I don't know Itachi..." he just thought it wasn't the correct thing.

"Have you seen him? He's too depressed. He barely eats and he doesn't talk to anybody. The ones that he once called friend hate him because he made Sakura kill herself in an indirect way. He feels too much guilty. Do you want him to kill himself for that?"

"It's just a crush. He's not going to kill himself for just a little girl. Feeling pity is different."

"What part of 'Sasuke Uchiha truly loves Sakura Haruno' is not clear? He really loves her and he feels guilty for not corresponding her feelings when they were younger.

According to what I heard, Sakura confessed her feelings the night Sasuke left the village. He refused them telling her that she was annoying."

"Why did I missed all these things when I was gone?" Fugaku thought.

"That's why I wanna bring her back although I don't know her very well. That's the only way I can bring the old Sasuke back. No more 'hmp's and monosyllables. I want my old little brother back in this family. Not a depressed young boy that misses his lover and is blaming himself. He's not him. It's another person...You want him to be like that for the rest of his life?" Itachi nodded.

"Ok, I'll talk to your mom, then maybe we'll take a clearer decision." Fugaku sighed in defeat.

With Sasuke at the cemetery...

"Sakura...I love you...I...I don't know how it happened but...I love you since you help me recover from my curse mark...I know this might sound selfish but...I just want you to be here with me...To taste those creamy lips of yours...to be there and hug you all the time...to take care of you...to be there when you feel pain...to hold your hand...and to be forever with you." he started crying" Why did you leave me? Why did you sacrifice yourself? Why was my life more important than yours?... I love you and I'm not gonna get tired of saying that...I know that I didn't correspond your feelings when we were younger and it was because I was afraid to lose you. When you told me that you wanted me to take you, I refuse that because I didn't want you to suffer. I thought that doing that I would stop making you feel pain but it just made it worse. I was too obsessed with revenge and now I realize that you were right. You told me that night, revenge won't bring me happiness, and you're right because I'm here, feeling nothing more than pain, agony, guilty... And I always have nightmares...You always appear there dying...

Sasuke had knelt down next to her grave and just like everyday, he had brought her a bouquet of daffodils. The flowers she would always leave on the hospital's bed side table.

"Sasuke-chan..." Mikoto saw that his son was crying and hugged him really tight.

"Mom..." he said hugging her mom back. "I love her. I want her to be here with me. I love her too much..."

"I know that sweetie...And I bet she was a really cute girl." she smiled.

"She was even more than just a cute girl. She was always there for me and I didn't even care about it...I was so obsessed with revenge that I couldn't open my eyes and see her. She was unique. She was the only one I could trust. She was the only one who at least tried to understand me..."

"I'm so sorry, Sasuke-chan." she said wiping away his tears gently with her thumbs.

"Don't leave mom..." he begged hugging her even tighter.

"I won't sweetie, I won't..."

With Itachi and Fugaku...

"So, when do I start?" Itachi asked his dad.

"First, you gotta know that the ones the make this jutsu have perfect control of their chakra. The ones who don't, just die by only resurrecting only one person. I was really amazed that Sakura could do the same jutsu, three times in only two shots..."

"I don't really care about dying if that means that my brother will be ok. I will bring that girl back to like no matter what it takes... Forbidden Art: Resurrection Jutsu!"

"Itachi..." Sasuke said to himself. He couldn't believe his brother was doing that for him.

"Please bring her back..." Mikoto pleaded with her eyes closed and holding her son's hand.

A white box appeared on the ground.

"Kai! (Release)"

Sakura appeared, getting outta her coffin.

"What am I doing here? Wasn't I dead?" Sakura asked shocked.

"Are you Sakura?" The man had the Uchiha fan in his vest so ahe deduced that it was actually an Uchiha who has brought her back to life.

"He must be Sasuke-kun's dad" she thought. "Yes, Uchiha-san."

"Sakura..." Sasuke said, getting close to her.

"Sasuke-kun..." she muttered. She was scared. She didn't know what he was going to be up to.

"I'm so sorry..." he said and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into a tight embrace. "I've missed you so much..."

He hid his face in the crook of her neck. Sakura was really surprised. She didn't expect Sasuke hugging her and asking for forgiveness.

"Sasuke-kun..." she muttered. He just loved the way his name sounded from her lips. He was never going to get tired of it.

"I love you..." he mumbled. She found in ticklish.

"I love you too, Sasuke-kun..." she still doubted it was Sasuke but then slowly put her arms around his neck and began to stroke his jet black hair.

"Sakura..."

His forehead was resting on hers. Their gazes were locked, jade vs black. Their lips were an inch apart. Their breathing was getting heavier. Their heart was beating faster than ever. And Sakura was dying inside because she just wanted to feel his creamy lips crushing hers in a perfect kiss.

"Mmm? What is it?" she just couldn't stop staring at him. Sasuke thought that her voice couldn't sound better.

"Sakura, kiss me..." Sasuke begged her.

Sakura didn't need to be told once. Their lips crushed in a romantic and unique kiss. The first of many.

"Will you marry me?"


	2. Author's note

Hey guys! Should I make a epilogue? I don't know…but if you think it needs one just send me a review or a pm telling me if I should or not…


End file.
